Naruto Of the Yin and of yang
by Rellek Dragonheart
Summary: After one of the worst birthdays Naruto will ever remember he unlocks a dojutsu long since thought lost. Major Sasuke and Sakura bashing. rated T for mild cussing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own naruto if I did I'd be rather rich.

October 10th six years after the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, we find six-year old naruto running for his life from a mob of drunken shinobi and villagers.

'_Why do they hate me so much I've haven't done anything_?' young Naruto thought.

**'It's because of me'**

**"**Wait who said that?" Naruto said looking all around as he stopped in an alley way

"Finally we can get rid of the demon who took so many of our family away from us" Shouted a Chuunin.

"Yeah" came the came the chorus of replies

"No, why are you doing this, what did I do?" Asked the target of their rage.

"You know what you did demon brat!"

"Now were going to finish what the Fourth didn't and be seen as the true hero's."

"No please don't do this I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you angry." Pleaded Naruto.

"Apologize won't bring back my son/daughter/wife/husband/mother/father demon." Was the reply from all.

"No more talk," said one of the ninjas running though hand signs "**Fire Style: Grand fire ball Jutsu" **

Having nowhere to run Naruto curled into a ball and closing his eyes praying that he won't die.

Suddenly everything turns black and Naruto is transported to a place that looks like a a very large room in what looks like a sewer.

"Where am I" asked the now confused Naruto.

'**Damned it kit use you head'**

"who are you?" Naruto asked to thin air

**"I'm the one who made your life hell I've been with you from day one, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune" ** Came the reply from the now identified Kyuubi

"But how the fourth killed you didn't he?" Asked the still confused Naruto

**"No the fourth as you call him didn't or to be more accrete he could not nothing could kill me, but he did the next best thing he sealed me in his son." **Kyuubi told him it revealed its self behind a giant barred door.

"ok but where am I, And why are you here if the fourth sealed you in his son?" Asked Naruto

Suddenly the greatest of all demon does a massive face palm.

"**That's because you are his son you moron." ** Said Kyuubi **"But that's beside the point your about to die do something about it."**

"Ok how do I do that I don't know any of those cool jutsu that all the ninja use?"

**"Your bloodline just awakened use it, Now get out." Kyuubi shouted**

After that Naruto woke up as the fire ball got closer and closer, Naruto jumps up to face his death but unknown to him his eyes have changed to look like a spinning Yin-Yang Symbol, and acting on instinct jumps over the fire ball to land on the other side of it.

"But how that thing had to be at least ten feet tall?" asked the jutsus caster

Before any body could do any more harm to the boy several anbu black ops surround the mob and in front of it is the Third Hokage.

"YOUR ALL UNDER ARREST FOR ATTEMPED MURDER" Shouted the clearly pissed off Hokage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

please review


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own Naruto if I did I'd be living it up in Hawaii.

"Naruto are you ok?" asked the the aged Hokage

"I think so Jiji but my eyes hurt." Said Naruto

"Ok Naruto let me check, they seem to be fine to me." relied the old man

"Thank you Jiji, but could you take me home please I don't think that I can stay awake for much longer." Said the clearly tired child

"Sure Naruto I'll take you home." said the aged Sarutobi "Inu I want you to come with us."

"Very well Hokage-sama, but what were those eyes they seemed so peaceful yet powerful?" ask the Dog masked Andu

"I don't know Inu, but we most keep them secret, who knows how the civilian counsel will take it if they found out." Replied the third Hokage.

"Very well Hokage-sama,"was all that Inu said.

Time skip 15 minutes later

While carrying the poor sleeping child to his apartment not a word was said between the two older shinobi. Upon their arrival at the apartment,

"Inu I want you to go get Neko and be back here in ten minutes or you'll be stuck doing nothing but catching Tora the cat for the rest of you career and you're prized orange books burned in front of you, Do I make myself clear?" Asked the Hokage.

"Yes sir I'll be back in five." Replied the scared shitless Inu

"Good now go." Ordered the Fire Shadow

Meanwhile in Naruto's mindscape

**"Well kit how does it feel like to have the most powerful Dojutsu next to the Rinnegan?"Asked the Kyuubi no Kitsune **

"I don't know how I feel about them, they don't make me feel any different than before," Replied our young hero "But what is the Rinnegan I've never heard of it?"

**"Kit you might want to sit down this is going to take a while, the Rinne-"Kyuubi started before getting interrupted **

"Um excuse me but where do I sit down, I'd rather not sit down in this water." Naruto asked the most powerful biju

**"Oh for the love of Kami Kit this is your mind just imagine a chair or something, better yet how about a change of scenery this place is so depressing even to me." Replied Kyuubi**

"Oh ok any preferences?" Naruto asked

**'Well this is new maybe he is better than my last two hosts' thought the powerful beast "As a matter of fact I do how about a forest range?"**

With that said the sewer dissolves and in its place is a beautiful forest.

**"Thank you, it feels so good to be able to stretch again, now where was I, ah yes the Rinnegan was the dojutsu of the Rikudō sennin or better known as the Sage of Six paths," Stated the Kyuubi "they gave him the power to use nine of the chakra natures, they were Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning, Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang, and Gravity. Does that tell you what the Rinnegan was?"**

"Yes it does, but what are mine you said "most powerful next to" but you never said what they are called?" asked Naruto

**"Ah good you were paying attention they are called the**

Yes I'm just plain evil, you'll just have to wait.

**Dragonheart1992 **out


	3. Chapter 3

Ok for all those who have come to love my story thank you. Now on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**"The Baransugan (balancing eye) they give the wielder access to every chakra affinity as well as the sub-elements, and tri-elements, along with near infinite chakra, along with perfect chakra control not that you wouldn't of had that without them, thanks to my glories self, but I digress you will not have access to all the affinity's at once the only ones you will have are the one you were born with which is wind and lightning to a lesser extent." Finished the mighty (arrogant) Kyuubi.**

Meanwhile with the Hokage.

"Ah good your back and with six minutes to spare, I want you to keep guard over Naruto for the night and do not let anyone in until tomorrow morning, do I make myself clear?" Asked the aged Fire shadow

"Hai Hokage-Sama" replied Inu echoed by Neko

"Good dismissed." The Hokage said

_'I just hope I can keep Naruto's unknown bloodline hidden until after he graduates the academy, otherwise those dumbasses want to use him as breeding farm.' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Time skip (day before graduation exam)xxxxxxxxxxxx

"How have you been Naruto, you seem so down ever since Inu stopped being anbu?" Asked the Hokage

"It's ok but I still kind of want to know who was behind that mask, and yes I know you can't tell who it was but how about a clue." Said Naruto

"Ah that I can do, don't worry I think you're going to meet him again soon just so long as you graduate tomorrow."

"Thank you Jiji, I'll be sure to graduate tomorrow, believe it!" Exclaimed the excited hero

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx time skip(day of exam) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok everyone today's exam is the Henge Jutsu, the Kawarimi Jutu, and a jutsu of your choice, so long as it doesn't kill you to use it." The teacher Iruka explained

"But sensei what if we don't know any other jutsu's?" asked the most annoying pink banshee

"Then do the clone jutsu," Iruka said _'Jeez I can't believe she's supposed to be the smartest Kunoichi in this class, but then again that might be because her mother is on the council.' _"And if you can do more than one jutsu not taught in the academy you get extra credit."

'Ok I have the Grand fire ball, phoenix flower, and the dragon flame, doubt that any of these losers have that many jutsu at their disposal.' Thought the Gaychiha

'Good thing I got Inu to teach me some jutsu before he left' thought Naruto

_Flash back (two years ago)_

_"Hey Inu can you teach me some jutsu that you know?" asks the eleven year old Naruto _

_"Sure Naruto it will give something to do other then sit around all day, what type of jutsu do you want to learn?" Asked Inu _

_"How about some wind and lightning type jutsu those are my affinity's for now." Said Naruto_

_End flash back_

"Inuzuka Kiba your next, please proceed to the testing room." Stated Iruka

"Woohoo come on Akamaru we got this test in the bag." Exclaimed the very excited Kiba

(ten minutes later)

"Yes I did it, let's go home Akamaru and get some steak for dinner." Said Kiba

(AN: the rest are pretty much how the cannon went.)

"Naruto Uzumaki your up, and good luck, now do the Henge jutsu, oh and don't do that sexy jutsu I don't feel like going to the hospital for blood lose." Said Iruka

"Well that sucks I really wanted to see if Mizuki-sensei was gay or not, but okay." Stated Naruto as said teacher glares at him

With that Naruto does a near perfect Henge of Inu.

"Very good Naruto, but he always has his kunai holster on the other leg so you lose 20 points for the mess up." Iruka says with a frown

"Ok well at least I didn't fail right away." Says Naruto

"Now do the Kawarimi Jutsu." Iruka says

With that Naruto substitutes himself with the still sleeping Shikamaru that mumbles "Troublesome."

"Very nicely done Naruto, perfect score for that one," Iruka congratulates "Now what jutsu are going to do for the last one, and remember that you can't destroy the building with it."

"Then we might want to go outside cause the only ones I know are Elemental Jutsu." Explains Naruto

"Okay then lead the way then." Says a gobsmacked Iruka

"Okay now that were here Lightning release: Signal Flare," exclaimed Naruto while firing a small ball of lightning that proceed to explode extremely brightly. "Now Wind release: Great breakthrough," with that Naruto extends his right hand and a massive wind tears a trench 5 foot wide by 2 feet deep just stopping short of a tree 30 feet away. "Well I might as well take the tree out as well Wind release: Drilling Air Bullets." And the tree I reduced to no more that splinters as multiple compressed air bullets tear through it like a hot knife through butter.

"Ok Naruto no more destroying the training grounds you graduate, hell you even made Rookie of the year, heres you're Hitai-ate." Says the very proud Iruka

**And that it for this chapter **

AN: Sasuke will not be on Naruto's team and neither will Sakara but I will take suggestions as to who should be on his team.

**Dragonheart1992 out**


	4. Meet the team

**An: Thank you to Dark Kyuubi for the review, and I'll try to and more detail to the back ground in the story, and no Naruto will not be all powerful from the start he will gain another affinity until the start of the wave arc, and a sub-element until just before the bridge in wave fight.** **As for who will be on Naruto's team will be Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka.**

Okay now on with the story.

On a day with no clouds much to the distain of a certain Nara, there are a few birds flying through the sky of Konohagakure no Sato, in an apartment that has the bare essentials such as a small round table with three chairs (AN: I still have no clue why he needs more than one chair.) a fridge in the corner, the bathroom has a one towel, a bar of soap in the shower, the bedroom has a bed with a leaf symbol above it a bed side table an alarm clock, and on the wall of the bedroom is Naruto's favorite thing in the world "RAMEN".

As Naruto wakes up due to that annoying beeping thing known as an alarm clock .

"Why the heck did I set that damn alarm clock so early, oh now I remember the team selections, I wonder who's going to be on my team," Wondered out loud Naruto "I just hope it's not that teme Sasugay, haha I got to remember that one."

On the way to the academy down the main street past Ichiraku Ramen bar with the normal glares from those idiot civilians.

'At least I now know why they hate me so much.' Thought Naruto 'Hey Kyuubi you there?'

**'Of course kit where else would I be seriously I'm sealed inside of you.' Replied the annoyed Kyuubi.**

'Anyways when will I get my next element, and first sub-element?' Naruto asks his tenant as he leans his head forward to dodge a bottle thrown at his head.

**'Let see if I'm right your next element will come in a week and a half, as for your first sub-element about four days after that.' Answers Kyuubi**

'Okay that's good I'll talk to you after the team assignments.' Confirms Naruto

**'Be good kit, and don't do anything I wouldn't do.' Jokes the fox**

'Good one Kyuubi, but I don't think I'll be doing that kind of damage for a long time to come,' Naruto says while laughing.

Unknown to Naruto a young girl the same age as him with navy blue hair and pale lavender eyes, is spying on him.

-ten minutes later upon entering the classroom-

"Well it looks like the whole graduating class is here." Iruka say after entering after Naruto

"Oh hey sensei what happened to that prick Mizuki, isn't he supposed to be here as well?" asks the pink haired bitch from hell (you know who I'm talking about)

"Well there's the thing last night Mizuki tried to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing, and defect to Orochimaru, but when he tried to get past the Hokage to get to it, well suffice to say that he's kind of a scorch mark on the floor of his office."

-Flashback-

"Now I can steal the scroll and take it to my master, and gain power." Mizuki said to no one in particular.

As he sneaks around inside of the hokage tower to get to the main office unbeknownst to him the Hokage was still in his office trying to finish the paper work that piled up after Naruto graduated on his own, most of which demanded that the demon be executed for denying the great Uchiha (talk about suck ups) from becoming the rookie of the year, or why he allowed Naruto to graduate at all. All of which he either just throws away or laughs at and starts to roll up to use as a match for his pipe later on.

'Well at least I only have a few more stacks to go before I can go home to see my grandson, I wonder how he's going to try and kill me tonight I hope it's not with that god damned rollerblade thing again last time that happened my hip was sore for a week.' Thought the amused Old man.

While the old man is spacing out thinking about how his grandson is going to try and kill him this time, Mizuki take the opportunity to steal the Forbidden Srcoll and try to make his escape unnoticed, key word try. As he's about six feet away from the door the Hokage finally decides to come back to earth.

"Um, Mizuki what do you think you're doing with that," asks the Hokage as he points at the forbidden scroll " cause I'm pretty sure I haven't authorized you to learn any of the techniques in it yet."

'Oh shit I'm in trouble now ran through Mizuki's mind as he makes a break for the door and knocks over all of the completed paperwork in the process.

Unknown to him is that the Hokage had had a secret button installed in his desk for his special break time that shuts the door and locks it with extra locking seals so his secretary can't interrupt, and only Naruto and he can open them, After hitting the button the Hokage stands up and crosses his arms.

"Well where are you going with the Scroll," Asks the Hokage knowing full well where he was going.

"I was going to teach Naruto one of the jutsus from the scroll." Said Mizuki with a straight face.

"Ah screw it I need the stress relief, and since you were planning to take that to my dumbass pedo of a student I think you'll work just fine." Mizuki only had the decency to say "Mommy," before,** Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bullet **turned him into a pile of ash.

"Finally I got rid of that traitor, and a terrible teacher, at least this village might just have some competent shinobi instead of fangirls and spoiled council brats." Sarutobi mused

-Flashback end-

After Iruka told the class that Mizuki tried to steal the forbidden scroll Naruto started to laugh his ass off.

"Naruto-baka why are you laughing we just lost one of our best teachers." Asked Sakura

While wiping a tear away from his eye from laughing to hard Naruto replies "I was laughing because I knew that he was an idiot I just didn't think he was that much of one, and best please that guy couldn't teach his way out of a paper bag and what did you learn from him except history. How is history going to help us in a life or death situation?"

"Alright people enough I still have to announce the team selections now sit down and shut up," Iruka explained.

(AN:1-6 I will not go in to because A. I can't remember their names and B. they didn't pass their tests so they are pointless.)

"Team 7 Will be Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Hinata. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

The reaction of the three was "Yes I got Ino-chan, and Hinata-chan on my team." Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh Kami why am I on the idiots team and not on Sasuke-kuns team." Ino asks as she hits her head on the desk.

As for Hinata all anyone heard was a dull thump as she passes out, unknown to everyone she whispered to herself, "Thank you Kami I get to be with my Naruto-kun, and not the pervert Kiba."

Iruka continues with, "Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba,"

"Arf bark bark." Akamaru clarifies.

"and Akamaru, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai." Iruka finished after Akamaru interrupted.

_'Good I don't have to deal with any of my fangirls.'_ Thought all of our favorite gay duck-ass.

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year."

"Team 10 will be Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Haruno Sakura. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma."

"WHAT I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH LAZY-ASS, AND MISTER BIG BONES?"

"SHUT-UP YOU GOD-DAMNED PINK HOWLER MONKEY FROM HELL, OTHERWISE YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO MAKE A SOUND FOR THE REST OF YOU GOD FORSAKEN LIFE." Naruto yells with a chakra enhanced voice.

With that Sakura looks like she just ate three lemons sour. Several of the class starts clapping to show their approval of his statement.

"Thank you Naruto I didn't know how much more of her I could put up with before I killed her myself." Says Iruka, Chouji, Sasuke, and Kiba at the exact same tim_e._

_'Creepy.' _Thinks Naruto.

"Now you Sensei's should be here within the hour so wait here for them, and good luck to you all." Iruka states.

**Next time, time to meet the new sensei. **


	5. The new sensei

**An: I Own nothing, except the Baransugan.**

**I'm sorry for the typos in my last chapter. If you're wondering what the first sub-element is well keep reading and find out is all I can tell you. Now on with the story.**

After thirty minutes a young women that appears to be in her mid-twenties wearing what looks like a dress made of wide medical tape, with a red shirt with only one sleeve on her right side protective tape on her wrists and hands leaving her fingers on covered for hand signs, along with her thighs to protect her modesty.

"Team 8 follow me, I'm to be your new sensei Yuuhi Kurenai." The now identified Kurenai say to her new students.

Thirty minutes after team 8 was picked up a bearded man with an unlit cigarette between his lips, wearing a Jonin flak vest, dark blue shirt and pants, medical tape around his ankles and open toed sandals around his waist is a white cloth with the kanji for fire on it.

"Team 10 follow me, I'm your new sensei Sarutobi Asuma." Stated the man.

Though out the next two hour all the teams were picked up, except for team 7.

"Well this suck our sensei still hasn't arrived yet and it almost noon, so do you two want to go get lunch, my treat." Naruto says

"But what if our sensei come to get us while were getting lunch Naruto-kun?" Hinata asks **AN:** ( no I will not type the stutter.)

"I say let him or her wait, since they made us wait for so long, let's go." Ino states

As the three walk to the BBQ restaurant **AN**:(the only other place in the village that doesn't overcharge him thanks to him being the only other person in it that could eat that much ramen in one sitting other than an Akimichi.) Naruto received the usual glares from the civilians, along with a few whispers of "Their go's the demon." Or "What is the demon doing with lady hyuuga and miss Yamanaka, he better not corrupt them."

"Um Naruto-kun why do the villagers glare at you so much?" Asked Hinata

"Yeah Naruto what's with that?" Wonders Ino out loud

"Oh that don't worry about it I'll explain that when there aren't so many prying ears around." He replies as he glares at a man who just through an empty sake bottle at him for the second time that day.

Once the trio of teammates reaches the Razor Pit several of the Akimichi working there wave at Naruto, and the two civilian waiters debate whether or not to try and poison him again, before shaking their heads and mentally saying "Nah."

"Hello dear how are you, oh who are these two lovely lady's your girl friends?" Chiharu Akimichi asks causing both Naruto and Hinata to turn fifty shades of red in less than three seconds and Ino to look sheepish. (Yes Ino has a secret crush on our hero.)

"W-w-what, no their new teammates, this is Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata bows slightly "and this is Yamanaka Ino." Ino waves.

"Meh, meh, I know I just like to tease you, and you know that," Chiharu says "so a booth for three then and I'm going to make a wild guess and say you won't need a menu."

"Ah you know me to well Mrs. Akimichi, but I don't know whether or not Ms. Hyuuga and Ms. Yamanaka will need a menu." Naruto says before getting a smack upside the head from Chiharu.

"Naruto if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times call me Chiharu." Chōji's mother says while she wages her finger in Naruto's face.

"Can we get our meals now Naruto, I'm starting to get hungry here." Ino states to the two.

"Sorry, right this way." Chiharu say, while leading the three to a curtained off room meant only for Naruto.

The room had a mural of a razor back boar over a pit fire, along with a table with four chairs around it. The window was stain glass with the mural as the wall. After two minutes the waiter come to take their drink orders, the three order green iced tea.

"So while we wait we might as well get to know each other, don't you agree?" theBaransugan wielder asks

"I have to agree with you on that one Naruto," Ino says "I like my family, and working in our flower shop. I aim to master my families clan jutsu, become a good clan head, and settle down with a good man." At that Naruto looks at her with a raised brow.

"I'll go next," Hinata volunteers "I like find new herbs to make better ointments, and a certain someone, don't get me wrong I'm not a fan girl," after saying fan girl she gets a disgusted look on her face and shudders. "My goal in life is to get rid of the caged bird seal and combine my family."

"I guess that just leaves me," Naruto states with a shrug "I like those of the village that don't treat me like a plague, before I go any farther I might as well tell you why they do that."

Naruto takes a deep breath before continuing. "What do you know of the Kyuubi?" he asks the two.

"I remember one of the teachers saying that the fourth killed it." Supplied Ino

"Thank you Ino, but there's only one thing wrong with what the teachers told us, A tailed-beast cannot be killed," he let that information soak in before going on, "what the fourth did instead was seal it into a child and it had to be no more than a few hours old otherwise the sealing process could very well kill the child. The child used to seal the Kyuubi was me."

"I always wondered why you had whisker marks." Ino says

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't know how much you hurt." Hinata says trying not to cry

"You mean you're not worried about me being the Fox?" He asks rather stunned

"Why would we be, from what my father told me depending on the sealers abilities you can do pretty much anything, I also know the fourth was a master beyond all other." Ino states in a matter of fact tone.

"Now that that off my chest I'll continue with my dislikes, I dislike rapists, hypocrites and traitors. Now that's over let's eating." Naruto says with a genuine smile

After they finish eating they make their way back to the academy to meet their new sensei via the roof tops, after entering the classroom they spot a man asleep behind the instructor's deck with an orange book over his face.

"Shh, I have an idea." Naruto whispers to his new friends. Before sneaking up to the man and swiftly replacing the book with a green book with the kanji for yaoi on it, and walking over to his deck with his team mates on either side of him as they snicker. Naruto pulls out an air horn out of seemingly nowhere and hits the top to wake to man up.

The man shoots out of the seat hits the ceiling like a cat that got scared out of its skin before dropping to the floor again and quickly picking the book up, and without looking at it puts it in his back pouch.

"My first impression of you is, I hate you all," Says the man in a monotone "meet me on the roof in ten minutes." After saying his peace he disappears in a swirl of leaves.

"Okay I am not cleaning that up, so let's go." State Naruto with a frown

On the way to the roof the trio has to dodge a few random traps that could of only have been set up by the man. Upon reaching the roof the three look at the man and say in union "I hate you." Although only Hinata and Ino look even slightly ragged from having to run up the stairs, while Naruto only looks a little winded.

"Now than since you three left me waiting for an hour, I'm going to make the assumption that you got to know each other better, am I correct?" the man asks the three

"Before we continue with this talk you might as well introduce yourself, as we already know each other you are the only one the three of us do not know." Naruto says while eyeing the man suspiciously.

"I believe it is common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking someone there name." the man counters without missing a beat

"Ah that where your wrong cause you already know who I am don't you Inu-san," At that the man looks surprised. "and since Hinata and Ino here are the heiresses of the two of Konoha's more prominent clans so practically everyone know who they are, so I ask again please tell us you name?"

"Fair enough my name is Kakashi Hatake, and how did you know my Anbu code name?" the now identified Kakashi asks.

"Oh that's a real easy one to answer, the hair and the voice are a dead giveaway, you might want to mention to ojiji-san that Anbu should wear hood to hide their hair from view or his anbu might get exposed by that fact."

"Can we get on with it, I'm kind of tired and its getting kind of late." Ino points out to the two male members of her team.

"Okay meet me tomorrow at training ground 7." Kakashi says to the three before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"I'll see you two tomorrow then, bye." Naruto say

"Bye Naruto." Ino says to Naruto as he starts to walk away

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Later that evening-xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi old man how about some raman." TheBaransugan wielder says to Teuchi Ichiraku.

Just as Naruto was about to dig in a shout was heard though out the village, "NARUTOOOOOOO." Once the echo faded into the night Naruto and Teuchi look at each other before laughing there ass off.

"Ah the glory of a spur of the moment prank." Naruto says while wiping away a tear from his eye.

**And cut. Thanks for reading everyone.**


	6. Of Weapons and Pranks

**Thanks everyone for reading, and for giving me such good reviews, if any of you readers have any advice I'd be happy to hear it.**

Now for a special disclaimer, If you would you the honors Ichigo.

Ichigo: Gladly, Dragonheart1992 does not own Naruto or any of the other random anime charcters that might show up every once in a while. If any lawyers some after him I will shove Zangetsu up there asses.

Zangetsu's spirit appears behind Ichigo and smacks him upside the head.

Zangetsu: Idiot, does it look like I want to covered in lawyer, those things are worse than hollows, just use a cero to get rid of them.

Dragonheart1992: If you two are done arguing like an old married couple can we get on with my story?

**Now on with the show.**

Upon going to sleep after the meeting with his new sensei Kakashi, Naruto went to visit Kyuubi for more instruction on his current affinity's.

"**Well hello kit here for more of my teachings?" **the great beast asked

"Yes Kyu-sensei, by the way why did you decide to teach me to use jutsu?" Naruto asked

"**I have two words for you, Madara Uchiha." Kyuubi said with a growl**

"You mean the co-founder alongside Senju Hashirama, that Madara Uchiha?" Naruto asks rather stunned.

"**Yes that glory-hog Hashirama Senju was one of the few humans that I actually respected or ever will respect, don't get me wrong you're starting to get up there, you're just below one of my previous hosts." **Said the mighty Kyuubi with are far off look in its eyes as if remembering an old friend

"Okay but doesn't tell me why you're teaching me, or why you seem to hate him." A rather confused Naruto replies

"**Very well you have a right to know why, you might want to sit down for this." **Kyuubi told the young man.

With that said Naruto snaps his fingers and a chair rises from the ground, after sitting down Naruto motions for Kyuubi to continue.

"**As I was saying the reason that I hate that glory-hog of an Uchiha is he used me to attack this village twice, don't think I care for humans and yes I've attacked humans before but being used by one is just humiliating, so yes I hate him, and before you ask he's still alive." Kyuubi said before having to spit from the foul taste in his mouth from talking about the man.**

"So are we going to get to training or what?" Naruto asked the beast.

"**That reminds me I found a surprise that the Shinigami left you after it helped seal me into you." Kyuubi said with a smirk that unnerved Naruto.**

Afterwards Naruto shivered over the smirk that the Kyuubi was giving him, and just had to ask.

"Why would the god of death leave me a surprise?" Asked Naruto the worry evident in his voice.

"**Well apparently it had a sense of humor," The Kyuubi said while grinning like a mad man well mad fox but let's not split hairs here. "The Shinigami left you a weapon that is usually reserved for the Shinigami themselves, a weapon known as a Zanpakuto, or soul slayer if you will." It said still grinning like a mad fox.**

"How do I obtain this weapon?" Naruto asks

After such a stupid question the fox get a rather impressive tick mark over its eye.

"**Do you even hear yourself sometime, I just said it was also known as a ****Soul**** slayer key word soul foolish mortal, just focus on channeling your soul in to a weapon." The Kyuubi states in matter of fact tone**

"Fair enough, but I believe my alarm is going off," stated our hero while in the back ground the annoying sound of an alarm is heard. "Well see you in a few weeks." He finished before disappearing from his mindscape

As Naruto woke up with a groan, while thinking 'Why do I keep that thing anyways, I could probably get Kyuubi to help me wake up next time.'

While debating whether or not to get rid of the annoying piece of machinery known as an alarm, he goes to take a shower. **(AN: Sorry ladies but you aren't going to learn his size today.) ** Upon exiting the shower wrapped in a towel, he goes to look in his closet where several orange jumpsuits and one that was hidden from view by a dark bag.

"I believe it's time for a change of wardrobe." Our hero says as he grabs the hanger with the dark bag on it.

As the bag slides down to reveal its contents, a black duster with a dark red borderline purple interior, seemingly frayed bottom edge, on the back is an inverted Uzumaki swirl, a black circle with orange stripes depicting the direction of the swirl, dark blue Anbu pants, and a black muscle shirt. **(AN: On the duster think of Ichigo's bankai duster just modified.)**

"I might as well get to the training grounds, but first RAMEN!" Naruto yells with great gusto

'**Get so some with it to Kit, I don't know what it is about that ramen stuff that you like so much, but it sure is good' the Kyuubi told him**

'Okay but in return, I'd like to know what my next affinity's are so I won't be surprised in the middle of a fight." Naruto told the beast

"**Fairs, fair I guess but you better change the scenery in here. Your next affinity is water and your first Sub-element is Ice.' the beast replied**

As Naruto walks towards the Ichiraku ramen stand he ignores the glares and cuts a cabbage (?) with a kunai someone chucked at him, he hears a man shout "My Cabbage!" and can't help but chuckle at the man.

"Why hello there Naruto, what's with the new duds?" Teuchi our favorite ramen chef asks

"Oh these things just something that Jiji-san got me for my birth day last year." Naruto says with a smile as the words the Hokage said as he gave him the gift.

- Slight flashback -

"Don't open this until after you meet your sensei, after you graduate."

-End flashback-

"Ah ok so what you like for today, the usual?" Teuchi asks the young man

"No not today, could I get a beef with extra veggies, and extra beef on the side not in the bowl." Naruto says while licking his lips

"Okay coming right up just give me a few." The chef says before going into the back to the back to make his ramen

"Hey Ayame, Naruto's out there why don't you go talk to him." Teuchi asks his daughter

"Yes father." She says in a happy tone of voice

"Hi there Ayame, how are you today?" Naruto asks his favorite ramen girl

"Oh you know same shit different day, civilians asking why we serve you and all that jazz." Ayame tells him.

"Here's your order Naruto." Teuchi says

"Ah good, and it was nice to talk to you again Ayame." Naruto says before doing a short prayer and digging in.

- Short Time Skip -

"Hello Hinata, hi Ino, how are you two today?" asks the always cheerful young man

"Tired and hungry." Ino tells him

"Same as Ino-san except the hungry part." Hinata replies with a yawn

"And why is that might I ask?" Naruto asks

"Well sensei said to be here at seven AM and not to eat." Ino supplies

"Do you remember yesterday," They both nod " Now we left after two hours of waiting right," another round of nods " and we were gone for about a hour and a half when we got back sensei was asleep enough for me to replace his porn with yaoi, so he had to have been asleep for around an hour, which leads me to believe that he was two and a half hours late, correct." Naruto points out

"But what does that have to do with anything?" Ino asks

"Easy he's one of the laziest ninja in the village and is always late except for C though S rank missions, and he only suggested we not eat, Hinata and I caught that, didn't we?" Naruto asks the bluenette without looking at her.

"Well yes and no, I didn't catch the late thing, I just thought he had something he had to do before meeting us." Hinata says while tapping her index fingers together.

"Well while we wait for our chronically late sensei I have some meditating to do." Naruto tells the girls

"Did he just say meditate, that's not the Naruto I knew in the academy?" Ino asks her teammate

"Yes he did, now what should we do in the meantime?" Hinata asks as she yawns again

"Simple, we rest." Ino replied

The two girls go to a nearby tree for an hour or so of sleep before their sensei arrives for the true genin exam.

-With Naruto -

"So Kyu-sensei how do I channel my soul for this Zanpakuto?" Naruto asks his tenet

"**Focus on your spiritual energy and dive into it."** The Kyuubi said

Acting upon the creatures advice Naruto gets into the meditative lotus position and begins the steady but quick process of focusing on the spiritual side of his chakra, and finds that he's drawn into himself.

"Well that was rather simple." Naruto says to himself

"**Quite so young one."** A voice says behind him

After hearing an unknown voice Naruto gets into a standard fighting stance, only to see a man in rather regal clothing.

"**Hold young one I mean you no harm."** The man says while holding his arms out to prove it.

"Very well, may I ask your name stranger?" Naruto asks the man

"**I believe it is proper manners to introduce one 's self before asking someone their name." **The man counters

"True enough my name is Uzumaki Naruto, the holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the most resent wielder of the Balancing eyes." Naruto says with a bow to the man.

"**Thank you Naruto-san, but before I try to give you my name you might not hear it."** The man tells Naruto

"Why is that sir?" Naruto asks

"**It is no reflection on yourself but you may not be ready to hear it." ** The man says with all honesty

"Sounds reasonable enough, but could you still try sir?" Naruto says slightly fearful at the prospect.

"**Very well, my name is -." ** The man says

"Thank you for at least trying, but it seems I'm not quite ready to hear your name." Naruto says rather disappointedly

"**You took that rather well for one so young, one last thing before you leave, when you return to the real world there will be a sword across your legs that is my sealed form wield me with pride," the man says with a bow before continuing. "And due to your manners I'm allowing you to use the 'All points slash'." **the man finished.

Once the explanation was finished Naruto preceded to disappear from his 'soulscape' to reawaken to the real world, and as the man said there was a sword with an intricate design of a dragon on the sheath.

"Might as well get to training with this new attack." Naruto says to himself

-30 Minutes later -

"_All points slash__."_ Naruto yells as the words ring with power

With those words said Naruto flashes towards a tree and removes quite a few branches with one slash before flashing again and again removing more, and more branches until he flashes above the tree and splitting it down the middle.

"This could be useful, but it takes a lot out of me so I'll only use it as a last resort." Naruto says to himself while panting .

-30 Minutes later when Kakashi arrives -

"Well this is surprising." The Scarecrow Cyclops says as he sees the two Kunoichi's asleep and an awake dark clad Naruto

"Still your late self eh Kakashi?" Naruto asks with a smirk "Want to have some fun waking those two up?" Naruto asks while jerking his thumb towards the two girls with an evil smirk on his face.

"Yeah why not and if it's funny enough I might forgive you for replacing my precious with that yaoi shit." Kakashi said with a grimace

"Okay then lean down here." Naruto tells his sensei.

After a couple of minutes of whispering on Naruto's part and a few chuckles from Kakashi , Kakashi nods in agreement with Naruto's plan and stands up straight once more, and says in a louder than normal voice.

"Naruto just because your all sweaty doesn't mean you have to take your clothes off."

As that was said both the girls shoot up from their position against a tree to standing and looking around for the 'stripping' Naruto sporting massive blushes, as the student and sensei roll on the floor laughing like maniacs at their expense.

"All is forgiven Naruto, I haven't laughed that hard in years." Kakashi say while wiping his visible eye

"Agreed Maybe next time I'll -. Naruto said before being interrupted.

"Naruto you baka don't you ever do that again!" Ino exclaimed

"Kakashi-sensei I agree with Ino-san, but if Naruto-kun is actually getting naked please come tell me." Hinata says while grinning and blushing up a storm.

"HUH?!" Ino, Kakashi, and Naruto say in unison with their jaws on the ground.

After take five minutes to recover from their shock that was induced by Hinata Kakashi finally spoke up.

"Well if were done playing around I'd like to explain what you will be doing for your true genin exam," Kakashi pulls an alarm clock out of one of his vest poaches, and two bells out of another. "You will be trying to get these bells from me. NOW BEGIN." Kakashi shouted


	7. Chapter 7

Previously on N.O.Y.A.Y

"Your goal is to get these bells bells from me," Kakashi says "NOW BEGIN."

With that said on with the story

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-And now-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

After the last syllable was said the two girls jump in to the tree line to come up with a plan of attack , while Naruto stand's in the middle of the of the training ground with his arms crossed.

"Well that was unexpected ," Naruto says with a shrug "So shall we get started?" He ask as he gets in to the academy Taijutsu stance before making the "come-on" hand movement.

(Start This Means War By Nickleback.)

Kakashi surges forward at Mid-Chunin level speed to see how good Naruto was in Taijutsu, just twenty

feet before reaching him Kakashi does a front flip, then goes into an over head leg drop. Three seconds

before connects Naruto brings his open palm up to catch Kakashi's descending heel and allowing it to come down to just about waist level and spins around delivering a open palm strike to his gut sending Kakashi skidding ten feet back holding his stomach.

"Okay, I think you pass in Taijutsu but you still didn't get a bell." Kakashi says while hiding how impressed he is.

"Oh do you mean these?" Naruto asks, as he holds the bells up by there strings

Kakashi's one visible eye widens to the size of a tennis ball, as he checks where he tied the bells only to find them gone.

"But how? You never even reached for the bells!" Kakashi asks suspecting some form of trickery

"The spinning palm strike. A shinobi doesn't normally do a spin unless they're a Hyuuga and doing they're Kaiten technique, now, as for how that's an easy one didn't you notice? I used the same hand to catch your heel, and deliver the strike," Naruto asks before continuing "I used my other hand to create a small wind blade to cut the string and take the them from you." While finishing with a grin that threatened to split his face.

"Well, I might as well go test the other two in Gen- and Ninjutsu, see ya!" Kakashi says as he disappears in a swirl of leaves.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ With Hinata -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Where did he disappear to?" Hinata asks herself not thinking to activate her Byakugan.

"Try behind you." Kakashi's voice says from behind her.

Hinata turns around and looks him in the eye... big mistake.

Hinata finds herself in her fathers study in the Hyuuga main branch compound.

"Hinata you have brought shame to the main house, to make amends for for your shame you will be branded with the **Caged bird seal**, married to your cousin Neji, and confined to the Hyuuga compound

for the rest of you life. You will allowed no visitors, especially that blond gaki." Hiashi Hyuuga says with that perpetual frown on his face.

"NO!" Hinata yells as she releases a large amount of chakra which in turn released her form the technique, and activating her Byakugan at the same time.

Kakashi who was still nearby to see how well she did in genjutsu was surprised by her sudden outburst in voice and in chakra.

"KAKASHI!" She yell as see spots the lonely cyclops and charges at him, and attempts to kill him with a **Hundred twenty-six palms of the hand**, only for him to go poof in a cloud of smoke.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ With the real Kakashi -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Note to self never get Hinata that pissed off again."

Kakashi says to himself with a shudder.

After that Kakashi go's to find the last member of his little band of misfits.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ With Ino _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I wonder what Kakashi-sensei did to make Hinata that mad?" Ino ponders out loud as she sits in a tree looking out over the field they started at.

" I showed her, her worst nightmare but apparently that was a bad idea." Kakashi says as he arrives right next to her causing her to jump back.

Before Ino can say anything Kakashi starts doing the hand signs for a minor Earth jutsu.

"**Earth Release: Mud ball Jutsu**!" he exclaims as he somehow spits the mud ball through his mask.

Ino jumps to the side to avoid the attack and starts going through the signs for her only non-family jutsu.

"**Water Release: Water gun jutsu**!" she yells as she brings her right hand with the index and middle finger extended as water starts to pool at the end of her finger, she moves her thumb down like the hammer and fires the water at Kakashi, who gets hit in the chest only to go poof again.

"Great, where did you go this time?" Ino pants out

"Right below you that's where." the disembodied voice of Kakashi says as two hands break out of the ground out of the ground, grab her by her ankles and pull her up to her neck underground.

"Well it looks like you don't quite pass but you don't fail either."

Kakashi says as the bell go's off in the clearing.

Kakashi pulls Ino out of the ground by the back of her outfit and carry's her like that to the clearing and

drops her unceremoniously on her ass.

"So how did we do?" Naruto asks with his eyes closed from his crossed legged position atop the middle post.

"To be brutally honest the only ones who should have graduated the academy of you three are Naruto

and Hinata," Kakashi says causing Ino to become downcast and Naruto and Hinata to pat her on the back to comfort her, " but you three are only genin and Naruto did get the bells so you guys do pass, so go celebrate you're becoming true genin."

-_-_-_-_-_-_- At the Hokage tower -_0-_

All the jounin that were selected to be sensei's are lined up in front of the hokage's desk as Kakashi shows up.

"Sorry I'm ate I got lo-" Kakashi starts to say and then notices the other jounin in the room.

"On the contrary you are right on time." The Hokage says as he hides hi smirk behind his hands.

"Sarutobi you're an asshole you know that?" Kakashi says

"Care to repeat that Kakashi-san?" Sarutobi asks causing all present to shiver as if death is hovering in the air.

"NO HOKAGE-SAMA!" Kakashi says as he bows to the man

"Good, and yes I did know that I am." the old man says " Now on to business, REPORT!"

he orders

(**AN: not going to do the unneeded ones but there will be an OC team.**)

"Team 5 consisting of Rellek(1) Dragonheart, Anna Sekimen(2), and Kyo Wu (3) passed beyond expectations, I recommend they be the first Find, stop, and destroy team of this generation." Gene

Tondekaze (4 and 5) tells the Hokage (** (1) AN: Kyo Wu is a temporary member, If anyone wants to be the third member of the team please PM me, because I will be writing a spin-off/self insert of this story. )**

"Team 6 failed and dropped from the program." Hayate says in between coughs

" Team 7, consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuuga pass due to the actions of Naruto, I recommend they be the second and last Find, Stop, and Destroy team." Kakashi says

in a bored tone as he reads his porn.

Everyone save the Hokage and Gene Tondekaze are surprised at this.

"Your reason for the recommendation Kakashi?" Hiruzen asks

"Well the team has a Hyuuga famed for there Byakugan the find portion of the requirements,

A Yamanaka famed for there mind techniques the stop portion, And Naruto the power house, which reminds me I think he broke a few of my ribs during the test." Kakashi says

"Very well." Hiruzen says

"Team 8 consisting of Kiba (6) Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sasuke Uchiha passed but only barely due to the Duck-asses inability to work with a team, I request Sasuke be mentally checked on."

Kurenai says

"Noted." Hiruzen says in reply

"Team 10, consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Oh Gods, Sakura Haruno." Asuma says with a shudder.

'I have a feeling I should be glad Sakura is not on my team.' Kakashi thought as peeks over his book to look at Asuma

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Half way across Konoha _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Achoo," Sakura suddenly sneezes then says " I hope Sasuke's talking about me. Squeeeeeeel."

Several villagers to either back up or just turn around and walk away shaking there heads.

-_-_-_-_ At the Uchiha compound _-_-_-_-_-_

The "Last" Uchiha is just coming back from the store carrying a few bags, when he shivers.

"My fan-girl senses (7) are tingling." he says as he starts to run to his house and get inside. All you hear from inside the house is a lot of deadbolt being locked and something very heavy being moved in front of the door.

**See you next time On NOYAY**

**1:My real first name backwards**

**2:My Female friend wanted to be in it, she blushes alot, Sekimen means blush **

**3: see in story**

**4: I am paying tribute to my grandfather his name was Gene 5: Tondekaze means Flying wind**

**My grandfather was a flight engineer thus where I came up with the name.**

**6:The first word for the auto-correct on Kiba's name was kibble, just thought it was funny**

**7: warns him when fan-girls are around**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I finally found a job again, and I've been doing nothing but night shift.**


End file.
